leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Corki/Trivia
General * Corki is voiced by an individual named 'Ralph'. * Corki might be a punning on the waterproof material " ", ultimately from Latin " ". * It was speculated that Corki was inspired by from . ** This has been proven false given Corki was released on 19-Sep-2009 (patch V0.9.25.21) while Gyrocopter was released on 28-Jul-2010 for the original custom map. *** Yet both of them are most likely based on the from ( 's name: ). * Corki was the first champion to have two skins as well as the first and only to have three. ** All of them are old skins that are either Legacy or were never for sale to begin with. * Corki's dance references the "Do a barrel roll!" phrase spoken by in . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. Lore * Corki flies a Reconnaissance Operations Front Line (ROFL) Copter, named after and referencing the ROFLcopter meme. ** It was created by . Quotes * Corki uses many aviator slang phrases when he speaks, several of which humorously convey much more vulgar language. ** A derogatory term for non-flying personnel as World War II aviators traditionally wore brown shoes. ** An unidentified potentially hostile aircraft. ** Cluster F***. A term used in a situation in which everything has gone completely wrong. ** Dumb S***. An insult towards someone who completely blunders something. ** for 'L.O.L.' ('laugh out loud', 'League of Legends') ** An aviator on his first tour (a rookie/newbie) ** A military mission or attack performed by a single plane. ** Very, very fast ** Excited. Spooling up is also the act of bringing an aircraft's engines to idling revolutions per minute (RPM) to prepare them for takeoff. ** To be aware of what is going on. ** Weak D***. An insult aimed at an aviator who caves under pressure. * }} references Space Oddity by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * He shares quotes with: * * Skins ; * He was released in celebration of the 2010 Winter Olympics along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * He references a rider competing in as well as the American won by a team of four at the 2010 Winter Olympics ( , , and ). ** can be seen in the background. ; * He references . ** The wings initially featured rather than Crosses but patch V1.0.0.83 changed this. ; * He was released in celebration of League of Legends winning IGN Reader's Choice Multiplayer Game and Strategy Game of the Year, as well as Gamespy's Reader's Choice Game of the Year in 2009.LoL Wins IGN Reader's Choice Multiplayer Game and Strategy Game of the Year! ** He was awarded to all players who signed up before 14-Jan-2010 for free, along with Corki himself if they didn't already own him. * He was quoted as being 'technically the first skin completed' when it was announced alongside . ; ; * He was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2011. * He pilots and using his machine gun. * He is the second of the two champions featured by G.A.N.K. Industries,Urfrider Corki | Skins Trailer - League of Legends the first being . ; * He was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2013 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of Fnatic winning the Season One World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents LaMiaZeaLoT. ; * He is one of the three new Arcade players, the other being and . * His animation references and/or . * The skin was unintentionally leaked to the public. * His plane has a different color palette for each of his Chromas: ** Catseye - Yellow with the number 101. ** Citrine - Orange with two red hearts. ** Obsidian - Black with a mouth and eyes on the front. ** Pearl - White, Red and Blue with the number 8, a reference to . ** Rose Quartz - Pink and White with chibi pictures. ** Ruby - Red and Blue, similar to the comic book superhero, . ** Sapphire - Black and Blue with flames on the front. ** Turquoise - Turquoise with stars and rainbows similar to the ones on . ; * This skin was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2019 along with: ** ** ** ** * This skin was inspired by a popular fan jab at name and how similar it is to the name of the dog breed. ** All the chromas of this skin showcase different sub-breeds of the . * , , , and all share splash arts. ** Both Cat and Dog splash arts are connected, so several champions can be seen in the background of the splash arts: *** *** as *** *** *** cat polymorph *** *** *** *** *** *** Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Winter Games Celebration Category:2011 April Fools Day Category:2013 Lunar Revel Category:2019 April Fools Day